


realism in persona 5

by orphan_account



Series: capturing the temporal space of a true groupchat [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Eavesdropping, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, OR IS IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: inPhantom Thieves of Hearts-Crow:Good afternoon, everyone.Crow:Are we headed to the palace today?inAkira, Ryuji, Ann +4 others-Ryuji:UGHRyuji:every time I forget for 5 secs he exists he has 2 remind meor: group chatfic, but there's one with akechi and one without him (sorry goro ilu)





	realism in persona 5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goroboyz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=goroboyz).



> (friend voice) chatfic just cant capture the temporal space of a true groupchat
> 
> challenge accepted

 

**Akira, Ryuji, Ann, +4**

| 

**Phantom Thieves of Hearts**  
  
---|---  
  
**Akira: ** why does @Ryuji keep changing his nyavatar

**Ryuji: ** CUZ SUM CAT HAD A PROB W MY OTHER 1????

**Akira: ** don't let my cat make you sensitive about your face.

**Ryuji: ** AM NOT???

**Akira: **.

**Ryuji: ** DONT LOOK @ MELIKE THAT

**Ryuji: ** is this one ok

**Akira: ** what lovely ankles

**Ryuji: ** ty AKIRA ur opinion is the only 1 that matters

|    
  
**Akira: ** ew those look smeowlly

**Ryuji: ** bye 4wver mona

| 

**Crow: ** Good afternoon, everyone.

**Crow: ** Are we headed to the palace today?  
  
**Ryuji: ** UGH

**Ryuji: ** every time I forget for 5 secs he exists he has 2 remind me

|    
  | 

**Queen: ** Hello.

**Skull: ** hey  
  
**Makoto: ** You know, you don't have to respond.

**Ryuji: ** but then I feel like a a**hole

|    
  
**Futaba: ** arthole

**Yusuke: ** …?

**Ryuji: ** STFU U KNO WAT I MEANT

| 

**Joker: ** not today.

**Joker: ** it's impawrtant to take breaks.  
  
**Futaba:** nyat your most inspired one akira

**Futaba: ** :(

**Futaba: ** :((

|    
  
**Futaba: ** :(((( ryuji's a farthole

**Akira:  **it's hard to speak cat

**Ryuji: ** CAN U JUST

**Yusuke: ** Wouldn't that just be…

**Futaba: ** say it inari

**Futaba: ** i want to hear you say it

**Ryuji: ** hi yusuke

**Yusuke: ** No, I'm fine.

**Yusuke: ** Hello.

**Ryuji: ** god AKIRA how do u do that

**Akira: ** do what

**Ryuji: ** THAT

**Akira: ** if i bring in more customers, i get a higher allowance.

**Futaba: **???????????????

**Futaba: ** you have an ALLOWANCE?

**Makoto: ** He's kidding, Futaba.

**Yusuke: ** Do you think Boss would give me an allowance?

**Ryuji: ** hi prez

**Makoto: **...I think.

| 

**Crow: ** Ah, I see.

**Crow: ** I hope you don't mind my stopping at Leblanc, then. I find myself too exhausted to stay the evening these days, but I do so miss the atmosphere.

**Joker: ** be our guest.  
  
**Makoto: ** Good afternoon.

**Yusuke: ** If I were to bring in some customers.

**Yusuke: ** Hello, Makoto.

**Ryuji: ** wait u do makoto???

**Ryuji: ** holy s***

**Futaba: ** asdsffsa

**Ann: ** Oh my GOD

**Ann: ** GUYS

**Makoto: ** He... really did mean to stop by every day.

**Futaba: ** LOCK THE DOOR @Akira

**Yusuke: ** Huh… Has there been a door installed since I last visited?

**Futaba: ** LOCK THE FLOOR @Akira

| 

**Crow: ** You warm my heart.

**Crow: ** To be honest, I'm already downstairs.  
  
**Yusuke: ** How would Akira do that…?

**Ryuji: ** hey ANN

**Ryuji: ** AKIRA

**Futaba: ** AKIRA

**Futaba: ** hi ann

**Makoto: ** Hi!

**Ann: ** it would be kinda weird if Akechi texted that and Akira stayed upstairs

**Ann: ** hey everyone!!

**Yusuke: ** Hello.

**Ryuji: ** nahhhh

**Ryuji: ** w8 futaba u still got leblanc bugged

**Futaba: ** yep~

**Ryuji: ** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Ryuji: ** play by play pls

**Yusuke: **...What is that.

**Futaba: ** you got it ovo)7

**Ann: ** it's a face Yusuke

**Ann: ** it's supposed to be kinda creepy

**Yusuke: ** Oh!

**Yusuke: ** I think I see now.

**Futaba: ** ALRIGHT

**Futaba: ** akc: hey hotstuff u looking fine ;)

**Futaba:** krs: sorry i'm late i was sleeping

**Yusuke: ** But how do you type that on a keyboard?

**Ryuji: ** wtf

| 

**Joker: ** omw  
  
**Futaba: ** akc: if only i had the opportunity to personally gaze upon your angelic form in such a state

**Ann: ** there are apps! or if you check in symbols there should be a ^_^

**Ann: ** creeeeep

**Makoto: ** Futaba.

**Ryuji: ** wait what?

**Futaba: ** wow uncool joker

**Futaba: ** giving me AWAY

**Ann: ** omg

**Yusuke: ** (* ^ ω ^)

**Yusuke: ** Oh.

| 

**Joker:** ? where you at  @Crow  
  
**Ann: ** you found it! ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ

**Ryuji: ** ok futaba 4 real this time

**Futaba: ** OK!!

**Futaba: ** first: sojiro is telling akira that maybe he should get up before 2pm and for something other than his fake bf

**Ryuji: ** SHOTS FIRED

**Makoto: ** He really should.

**Yusuke: ** Boss called him fake?

**Futaba: ** akc: sorry i was answering the "call of nature"*

**Futaba: ** *actual akechi goro dialogue

**Futaba: ** no yusuke but he should've

**Futaba: ** krs: you didn't happen to poop out any of our coffee beans did you? sojiro is catching onto the discount i give you + haru says poop coffee is worth $$$

**Futaba: ** ok first: wtf @Haru

**Ann: ** ewwwwwww

**Futaba: ** second: WTF @Akira

**Yusuke: ** ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

**Futaba: ** akc: no

**Futaba: ** krs: that's a shame

**Ryuji: ** akira i knwo ur pretending 2 be friends  but wtf just wtf

**Ryuji: ** also how come akira talks for years with akc but says like 2 things w us

**Futaba: ** akc: "indeed"

**Futaba: ** i'm paraphrasing

**Futaba: ** ok now akc is talking about some book he read and krs is trying to talk about the book without ever having read a single one

**Yusuke: ** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Yusuke: ** They used ツ as the face.

**Makoto: ** Akira does read books. I've been waiting for him to return Woman in the Dark for weeks.

**Ann: ** he still has 90210 from the rental store too!!!

**Makoto: ** His time management is an enigma.

| 

**Crow: ** Sorry! Be right there.  
  
**Futaba: ** akc made some painfully lame joke about his popularity and krs is not even pretending to laugh this is great

**Ryuji: ** HARU

**Futaba: ** help akc is trying to turn it into fliHARU

**Ann: ** HARU

**Ann: ** OH NOOOO WHAT DO WE DO

**Futaba: ** IT'S FINE

**Futaba: ** NEITHER HAS THEIR PHONE OUT I THINK

**Ryuji: ** THIS IS UR FAULT U PINGED HER

**Futaba: ** UHHHHH I PINGED HER HERE? ARTHOLE

**Ann: ** @Haru @Haru @Haru

**Yusuke: ** (°ロ°) !

**Ryuji: ** @Haru @Haru

**Makoto: ** I sent her a private message.

**Futaba: ** UM

**Futaba: ** KRS: hang on call of nature

**Futaba: ** akc: ah… too much coffee for the both of us, i suppose

**Futaba: ** TOO MUCH DEFECATION IS BEING DISCUSSED TONIGHT

**Haru: ** What's going on?

**Ann: ** we're spying on akira's date with a murderer

**Futaba: ** as you do

**Futaba: ** in case anyone was wondering akc takes 3 heaping spoons of sugar in his coffee

**Futaba: ** morgana is judging him but he can't talk back bc sojiro

**Ryuji: ** thx mona

**Futaba: ** WOW AKC GET YOUR PASSIVE-AGGRESSIVE PAWS OFF THE CAT

**Haru: ** Oh no what is he doing to Morgana?

**Futaba: ** DEIGNING TO TOUCH HIM

**Ryuji: ** his sacrifice will not b in vein

**Akira: ** hey gang

**Akira: ** can we make my phone vibrate less while my boyfriend is here

| 

**Noir: ** What's all the noise?

**Noir: ** Are we visiting the palace today  
  
  |    
  
**Ann: ** sorry!!

**Futaba: ** put it on do not disturb!

**Akira: ** good point.

**Makoto: ** Be careful, Akira.

|    
  |    
  
**Haru: ** Akira is a pretty decent guy if that's all he has to say about all of this

**Ryuji: ** AKIRA is the besst

**Ann: ** I LOVE AKIRA

**Ryuji: ** fite me Ann

**Futaba: ** the besst

**Ann: ** no

**Ann: ** the beast ;)

**Ryuji: ** nvr say that again

**Ann: ** you're right Yusuke's the only beast here

**Ann: ** and me I guess

**Futaba:** akc brought up poop coffee again and i have many questions haru

**Haru: ** Oh civet coffee?

**Haru: ** Maybe I can get some for everyone next I'm in Java!

**Makoto: ** It sounds… interesting.

**Haru: ** Although it may not taste good when not fresh

**Yusuke: ** Civet coffee...?

**Futaba: ** ggrks

**Futaba: ** akira loves me most btw

**Makoto: ** Don't Google it, Yusuke.

**Yusuke: ** ఠ_ఠ

**Ryuji: ** fite me Futaba

**Futaba: ** RACK EM UP

**Ryuji: ** meet me in the pit tmrw @ 4

**Yusuke: ** I will trust Makoto.

**Haru: ** Is the pit the Metaverse

**Ryuji: ** yes

**Futaba: ** i suddenly have an appointment tomorrow at that exact time, weird

**Yusuke: ** I am sure Akira cares for us all equally.

**Ryuji: ** weak

**Futaba: ** FIGHT ME INARI

**Futaba: ** (ง •̀_•́)ง

**Yusuke: ** OK.

**Futaba: ** "i do so love spending time with you" UHHHH FIGHT ME AKECHI GORO

**Ann: ** WHAT

**Ann: ** MEET US IN THE PIT

**Ryuji: ** SOON

**Yusuke: ** (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง

**Futaba: ** AKC WANTS TO GO TO THE PALACE TOMORROW

**Ann: ** YUSUKE

**Ann: ** you learned so fast

**Haru: ** Perfect timing for you all

**Ann: ** (⌐■_■)–︻╦╤─

**Yusuke: ** Ann, don't interfere.

**Yusuke: ** I'll take Futaba down on my own.

**Futaba: ** akira said yes

**Ryuji: ** no futbaba has an appt tmrw

**Ryuji: ** she can't fite

**Ann: ** futbaba

**Futaba: ** me

|    
  
**Ann: ** futbubu

**Ann: ** futbibi

**Ryuji: ** STOHP

**Ann: ** futbobo

**Ryuji: ** TGE POINT IS

**Futaba: ** wait

| 

**Crow: ** Thank you for the riveting company tonight, Joker.

**Crow: ** Shall we reconvene at the palace tomorrow?  
  
**Futaba: ** akc is still in the cafe

**Futaba:** they're still talking

**Ann: ** huh

**Akira: ** can confirm

**Akira: ** you forgot futbebe

**Ann: ** thank you

**Ryuji: ** y is he so weidr

**Haru: ** Why did he ask instead of you Akira

| 

**Joker: ** yes.  
  
  |    
  
**Yusuke: ** Akira has been typing for a while.

**Akira: ** it makes him feel like he's actually a part of the group

|    
  | 

**Crow: ** Wonderful.  
  
**Akira: ** kind of the plan

|    
  |    
  
**Yusuke: ** Everyone has been typing for a while.

|    
  | 

**Skull: ** alright!!!

**Panther: ** sounds good!

**Noir: ** Does anyone need a ride

**Skull: ** wait u get DROVE??

**Queen: ** If you could, Haru.

**Oracle: ** (ര̀ᴗര́)و ̑̑  
  
  |    
  
**Akira: ** this backread.

**Ryuji: ** <3

|    
  
 

| 

**Fox: ** (/^▽^)/

**Joker:** you're all the best.  
  
**Akira:**  can't wait for everyone to fight for my love and affection tomorrow

**Ann: ** matarunda

**Ann: ** (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

**Ryuji: ** NO

**Futaba: ** NO

**Haru: ** Oh!

**Haru: ** Heat riser

**Futaba: ** NO

**Ryuji: ** NO

**Ann: ** NO

|    
  
**Author's Note:**

> akira is usually a [ ✓✓ read 1:32AM ] kinda guy, but this was important.


End file.
